Life Path
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Designer!ReadersxPolice!Daiki. Warning inside. Polisi adalah pekerjaan yang paling kau benci. Aomine Daiki adalah seorang polisi yang terkena sindrom opposite attract terhadap sahabat masa kecilnya. Lalu jalan hidup kalian akan berjalan kemana ketika polisi berkulit tan itu dipindahtugaskan ke negaramu, Indonesia? Don't Like Don't Flame. Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi!


**Attention!**

Ketika membaca fanfic ini dianjurkan untuk membayangkan diri sendiri sebagai tokoh utama

.

.

.

.

.

**Warning :**** OC inside!—Future!AU—Indonesia!AU—Maybe a little OOC (Namanya juga Dating sim. LOL)—Maybe typo(s)—Dilanjutkan sesuai mood—ReadersxDaiki.**

.

.

.

.

.

_Happy Imagine~!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Bayangkan diri kalian sepuluh tahun ke depan,"

_Umur dua puluh enam, ya? Hn, aku berharap bisa sekitar seratus tujuh puluh tanpa stiletto,_

"Apa pekerjaan kalian,"

_Ah, eh, ternyata soal itu. Tentu saja arsitek!_

"Lulusan manakah kalian,"

_Aku sudah bosan pendidikanku selalu diatur di tempat yang begitu tinggi oleh ibuku, pokoknya aku takkan mengikuti apa katanya untuk kuliah di Jakarta, meskipun itu Universitas Indonesia!_

"Apakah kegiatan yang sedang kalian lakukan,"

_Err... sudah sekitar lima tahun sejak lulus S1, aku ingin meneruskan jejak ayah yang seorang kontraktor, jadi mungkin aku bisa melanjutkan bisnis ini langsung dengan bekerja sama dengan beberapa teman-temanku. Yap, intinya sedang dalam tahap menanam modal!_

"Serta..."

Guru mata pelajaran bimbingan konseling itu sejenak berhenti di hadapanmu. Mendadak menatapmu jenaka dan menundukkan tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi untuk bertanya padamu yang sedang duduk dengan gugup di balik mejamu.

Telunjuk sang guru mengarah tajam ke arahmu. "... Apa pekerjaan suamimu kelak?"

Iris obdisianmu membelalak kaget di balik kacamata berbingkai biru metalikmu. Dengan malu, spontan kau menjawab dengan sepenuh hati apa yang selalu kau pikirkan.

"Dokter!"

Tiga puluh satu kepala yang tengah serius melamun tiba-tiba mengarah kepadamu. Jawaban 'Dokter' yang tegas dan mantap itu sontak mengundang tawa seluruh siswa. Dengan sopan, gurumu berbalik badan dan menahan tawa—terlihat dari punggungnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"T—tunggu, memangnya ada yang salah?"

Sang guru berbalik dengan senyum merekah. "Tidak, sih. Tapi, yah, semoga beruntung. Memangnya kenapa ingin dokter?" Tanya sang guru seraya melirik ke arah satu-satunya anak lelaki di kelasmu yang ingin menjadi dokter. Anak tersebut membuang muka, tampak tidak suka.

"Soalnya berobat kan mahal, kalau punya suami dokter memang tidak bisa dipastikan selalu sehat, tapi setidaknya berobat bisa dipermudah. Terutama di bagian biaya! Lalu, dokter itu pekerjaan yang keren! Bisa menghafal berbagai istilah aneh, menghadapi mayat, menangani berbagai penyakit..."

"Apanya yang keren, berurusan dengan bau antiseptik yang memualkan tiap hari! Lebih keren polisi!" Seorang anak lelaki yang bercita-cita menjadi polisi menyahut. Memprotes penjabaranmu.

Kau berhenti menyerocos dan menatap anak tersebut. "Aku tidak suka polisi. Mereka cuma sekumpulan penjilat yang suka memeras orang bermodal seragam dan peluit."

Atmosfir di ruangan kelas dua belas IPA enam itu pun memburuk. Melihat gelagat tidak baik dari keduanya, sang guru pun menengahi. "Baik, baik, cukup. Pendapat orang beda-beda. Sekarang kalian ambil selembar kertas dan tuliskan—atau gambarkan—masa depanmu sepuluh tahun kemudian."

Seketika ruang kelas pun riuh dengan diskusi kebanyakan anak-anak yang belum mematangkan rencananya. Tapi tidak dengan dirimu. Dengan mantap kau menggambar sebuah bintang dan menuliskan beberapa detail di sekitarnya. Di samping itu kau tuliskan juga profesi impianmu, visi utamamu, misi yang akan kau lakukan untuk mencapainya, dan tak ketinggalan, kriteria suami yang akan mendampingimu—yang pada akhirnya cuma satu kata. Dokter. Dengan garis tebal penegas di bawahnya.

"Yak, karena jam pelajaran kita terbatas, jadi waktu menulisnya habis!" Ucap sang guru.

Terdengar protes dimana-mana. "Pak! Aku bahkan belum sempat menulis apapun!" Komentar beberapa anak.

Guru muda tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baik, baik, aku bisa mengerti kegalauan kalian di awal semester ini. Ada yang sudah selesai?"

Kau mengumpulkan kertasmu dengan elegan ke depan kelas.

"Oh, wow, detail sekali, (your name). Bagus, kembalilah ke tempat duduk dan Bapak akan bacakan..."

"Eeeh!" Protesmu, kaget. Tidak ingin impianmu didengar oleh seisi kelas.

Sang guru tersenyum—jahil. "Kau tidak mau jadi contoh yang bagus, (your name)? Padahal seorang mantan anggota OSIS seharusnya sudah terbiasa memberikan contoh yang baik kan?"

Kau mendengus kesal. Masa lalu seharusnya tidak dibawa-bawa.

"Oke, hm, mulai dari mana ya. (your name) akan kuliah di Universitas Gadjah Mada jurusan SAPPK lewat jalur SNMPTN. Selama kuliah aktif organisasi seraya mengambil _order-an_ dari beberapa pelanggan, atau bisa dibilang _freelance _ya... Lalu selepas lulus kembali ke Jakarta dan meneruskan perusahaan ayah—Oh! Hebatnya!—bersama teman-teman. Mengumpulkan modal sambil bisnis online untuk mewujudkan impian... hm?"

Sang guru berhenti dan membalik kertasmu. "Membangun menara astronomi milik sendiri yang mengutamakan pendidikan pada anak-anak usia dini? Wow."

Kau tersenyum kemalu-maluan.

"Dan dinikahi seorang dokter yang bisa membantuku mewujudkan impian—oh haha aku sekarang mengerti kenapa kau memilih seorang dokter!" Komentar sang guru, selepas membacakan. Beberapa anak banyak yang berdecak kagum karena kau punya rencana sedetail itu, tapi kebanyakan menatapmu aneh karena tak menyangka kau seambisius itu.

Kau pun mendapatkan kembali kertasmu dan kembali membacanya. Kau sudah mantap, itu adalah masa depan yang ingin kau raih. Kau takkan lagi mengubah-ngubahnya sebelum kenyataan menghampiri. Terutama di bagian 'Dokter'.

Kau tidak akan mengubah kata itu menjadi 'Polisi'—

.

—tetapi takdirlah yang mengubahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

1 Ten Years Later

.

.

.

.

.

Surya merayap perlahan di tengah sejuknya udara malam awal musim gugur di negeri Sakura. Jarang orang telah membuka matanya saat ini, dan hal itulah yang membuat munculnya sang fajar ini menjadi begitu berharga—disamping sangat memesona. Seorang pria berkulit tan setinggi seratus sembilan puluh tiga senti menguap lebar di atas futonnya, terbangun karena bunyi alarm yang berbunyi pukul tujuh pagi ini. Bangkit tiga puluh detik kemudian, lalu dibersihkannya dirinya secepatnya—dan seadanya. Bukan untuk menyambut datangnya sang fajar yang berharga, jika dilihat dari raut wajah malasnya.

Ini Tokyo tahun 2024. Masih bisakah kau melihat matahari pagi diantara padatnya gedung-gedung pencakar langit?

Bisa.

Sang pria menyeringai. Membuat segelas kopi hangat dan membawanya keluar tempat tinggalnya. Bergegas naik tangga sebelum jarum jam menunjukkan waktu yang akan menyebabkan keindahan sang fajar di pagi hari tak terasa.

Beruntunglah ia tinggal di apartemen yang merupakan salah satu gedung yang cukup tinggi di Tokyo ini—dengan lima puluh lantai!—dan membuatnya dapat bersantai menikmati terbitnya mentari pagi dari puncak bangunan yang ditinggalinya itu—

—bersama segelas Americano.

Sang pria dengan surai sedikit berbeda—_navy blue_—dari umumnya itu menyesap Americano-nya perlahan. Menikmati setiap detik yang terlewat. Mensyukuri kembalinya aktivitas kecil ini yang biasa terenggut oleh tidur paginya—yang biasanya karena panggilan negara, kalau tidak ada siaran NBA atau pertandingan Chelsea. Dihirupnya udara pagi yang begitu jernih, tanpa kontaminasi karbonmonoksida yang biasa diisapnya lewat sebatang rokok menthol.

Benar-benar damai.

Dan kedamaian itu pun terburai dengan getaran kecil di saku celana pendeknya. Telepon dari sang atasan dengan dalih panggilan negara.

_Sialan, sejak kapan benda sial ini terselip di saku? _Umpatnya dalam hati. Ini pukul tujuh paginya yang berharga dan ia harus meninggalkan kedamaiannya demi berbagai kebusukan yang harus ditanganinya perlahan? Tidak bisakah ia bersantai sejenak—barang lima menit lagi saja?

Tapi sepasang kaki berotot itu melangkah cepat ke kamar dan berganti seragam kebesarannya. Bertolak belakang dengan keinginan batinnya yang ingin bersantai, tubuhnya bergegas memenuhi panggilan negara. Refleks yang tercipta dari keterpaksaan untuk mendapatkan citra mengagumkan dari sang pujaan hati menjadi sebuah kebiasaan.

Memang baik, tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

Aomine Daiki, si pemalas yang bahkan untuk latihan basket kesukaannya di bawah pimpinan Hitler (baca: Akashi Seijuurou) seringkali absen kini tidak akan terlambat sedikitpun bahkan hanya karena panggilan kecil dari pusat yang memberitakan seorang anak kecil yang tersesat. Pelayan masyarakat kini adalah profesinya, Polisi. Pelayan, bukan pelindung. Itu tugas militer. Agaknya aneh memang melihat orang yang tidak pernah punya bayangan masa depannya itu sampai memilih masuk Akademi Kepolisian selepas SMA yang terkenal dengan kedisiplinannya.

Kekuatan cinta, dari sang sahabat sejak kecil tersayang, Momoi Satsuki.

Sambil memakai tas pinggang berisi ponsel dan barang-barang penting lainnya—tak lupa sebatang dua batang tembakau adiktif—Aomine Daiki mengayuh sepeda kumbangnya. Melesat di jalanan kota Tokyo yang tak pernah sepi dua puluh empat jam. Mengayuh perlahan menuju kantor tempatnya bertugas. Lapor diri, ikut upacara, lalu pergi bertugas. Berharap pagi yang sudah dirusak atasannya ini bisa dibayar dengan shift pagi berjaga di dekat tempat Satsuki bekerja.

Tak terasa, senyum terbentuk di wajah tan-nya. Membayangkan betapa repotnya Satsuki akan mengatur anak-anak _pre-school _dan dirinya tiba-tiba datang membantu. Sebenarnya anak-anak kecil itu merepotkan, tapi demi senyum Satsuki-nya, tidak apa.

Hei, sejak kapan ia begitu sering melamunkan sang mantan manajer tim basketnya itu?

"Pagi, Aomine-san."

Seorang pria muda—jika kita bicara soal tampang—bersurai coklat muda menyambut Aomine di depan gerbang gedung yang cukup mewah itu. Sakurai Ryo, mantan kakak kelas Aomine di masa SMA. Seorang mantan _three-point shooter _yang menjelma jadi polisi lalu lintas yang melindungi masyarakat, terutama dekat dengan anak-anak pre-school asuhan Satsuki.

Agak—sangat!—membuat sang polisi berkulit tan ini iri, tapi tampang adalah suatu hal yang tidak dapat diubah—jika tidak mau. Aomine dipuja para wanita dewasa karena keindahan—bilang saja keseksian—tubuhnya. Tapi karenanya ia jadi tidak bisa mendekati Satsuki yang berurusan dengan para bocah, selain karena tampangnya lebih menakutkan bagi para penjahat maupun bocah—seperti ketika manusia melihat _ghoul_. Eh, salah fandom.

"Yo, selamat pagi juga, Sakurai. Bukannya ini sudah hampir mulai upacara? Kau yang rajin ini kenapa malah masih santai di sini?" Tanya Aomine seraya memarkirkan sepeda kesayangannya.

Sakurai menjawabnya gugup. "Pak Uemura memintaku untuk menunggumu di sini..."

Aomine mendelik. Menunggunya? Sakurai? Firasatnya tidak enak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Aomine-san... Kita harus cepat karena kaulah yang akan memimpin upacara hari ini..."

Kan. Atasannya itu sungguh manusia unik yang tidak terduga.

"Aomine-san tidak bisa?" Tanya Sakurai, dengan nada sedikit memelas sebenarnya. Tteapi didengarnya kalimat itu begitu mengejek.

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa? Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan aku selain aku. Dan kau pikir aku tidak bisa memimpin upacara remeh macam upacara rutin pagi? Ayo, kita mulai upacaranya!" Omel Aomine tiba-tiba terbakar semangat.

Uemura—siapapun lah itu—berhasil membangkitkan jiwa bocah seorang Aomine Daiki.

.

.

.

.

.

Upacara berjalan sukses—tentu saja! Dengan kharismatik Aomine memimpin untuk pertama kalinya—

—atau mungkin, juga untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Perhatian, Saya punya satu pengumuman penting sebelum kita kembali ke tugas masing-masing." Uemura Shogo, sang kepala polisi sektor itu, berbicara lewat sebuah mikrofon selepas upacara selesai.

Semua memerhatikan dengan saksama apa yang akan disampaikan polisi senior itu.

"Kita semua tahu, Aomine Daiki—" Aomine jantungan ketika dirinya dilirik saat namanya disebut, "—adalah salah satu polisi terbaik yang pernah dimiliki kepolisian sektor ini."

Iris biru metalik itu melirik ke arah kanan. Antara malu karena bangga bercampur gelisah dengan kelanjutan kalimat Uemura yang sepertinya takkan enak didengar. Memuji lebih dahulu sebelum menjatuhkan adalah kebiasaannya.

"Karena itu tidaklah aneh apabila hari ini ia akhirnya dapat menjadi pemimpin upacara di sini, walau masih tergolong polisi muda." Lanjut Uemura. Aomine masih waspada.

"Menggantikan saya memimpin upacara untuk pertama kalinya..." Aomine membelalak. Tunggu, tunggu. Kenapa ia tidak merasa aneh sedari tadi, ya? Pantas yang mengingatkannya pagi ini untuk datang adalah Uemura langsung. Jangan-jangan polisi senior akan mengangkat jabatannya... menggantikan posisi dirinya? Demi apa?

Kalau ia bisa cepat naik jabatan begini kan melamar Satsuki bisa lebih mudah.

"... dan terakhir kalinya di sini." Lanjut Uemura. Aomine menahan diri untuk tidak kayang di tempat. Selain harapannya tak jadi sesuai keinginannya, kalimat barusan sepertinya menandakan bahwa Aomine akan dipindahtugaskan.

Pergi artinya berpisah dengan Satsuki. Wanita itu takkan bisa terus mengekori dirinya seperti dulu lagi, kan?

Kalimat-kalimat selanjutnya terdengar bagai dengungan lebah di telinga pemuda tan itu. Namun, ia sempat menangkap kata dipindahtugaskan. Ternyata benar. Benaknya sibuk mengkhawatirkan teman masa kecilnya. Ketika dia pergi mungkin masih bisa berhubungan, tetapi tidak menjamin tidak ada 'lalat' yang akan menghinggapi Satsuki, bukan?

Bayang Satsuki yang menjauhi masih menghantui Aomine sampai upacara itu benar-benar dibubarkan.

.

"Sekarang, pulanglah kau dan kemasi barangmu. Tiket pesawatmu sudah disiapkan untuk besok pagi."

Aomine memasang ekspresi kaget, sekaget-kagetnya. "Hokkaido?"

Sorot mata sang atasan menyiratkan ia sangat ingin menjewer sang polisi muda bak menjewer bocah kampung. "Kau tidak mendengarkan pengumumanku tadi? Kau. Dipindahtugaskan..."

"Ke Hokkaido?!" Ulang Aomine tak percaya.

Uemura semakin menatapnya tajam. "Ke Indonesia."

Aomine tidak bisa berbuat apapun kecuali membatu di tempat. Ia cuma pernah beberapa kali mendengar nama negara itu di pelajaran Sejarah semasa masih di Akademi Kepolisian dan melihat orang-orang yang tidak jauh berbeda fisiknya dengan bangsanya sendiri itu di jalan-jalan kota Tokyo sesekali. Tapi cuma itu yang ia tahu, namanya, dan orang-orangnya yang lumayan banyak berada di negaranya. Oh, tidak lupa _idol _dari Indonesia yang menjadi _sister _dari AKB 48. Tidak _nge-fans_, tapi mana bisa pria muda mengacuhkan gadis cantik?

"A... Ada apa, Uemura-san? Bukankah deportasi ke luar negeri itu sangat jarang... Dan lagi kenapa saya? Saya bahkan tidak tahu banyak hal soal Indonesia." Bantah Aomine, berusaha tidak _kebawa perasaan_.

Uemura tersenyum. "Semua orang rendah hati selalu berkata begitu."

Aomine memutar bola matanya. Sialan benar atasannya ini. Dia tahu benar Aomine sama sekali bukan orang yang rendah hati apalagi suka merendah.

"Saya serius." Balas Aomine lagi, lebih tegas.

"Saya juga." Tekan Uemura, dengan tambahan tatapan mengintimidasi yang mengingatkan sang mantan _ace _klub basket akan tatapan kapten Hitler-nya yang membuatnya bisa mendekati maut.

Untuk sesaat keduanya diam, dan menimbulkan atmosfir tidak enak di ruang kerja sang pimpinan—bagi Sakurai yang menemani di situ.

Aomine meringis. "Saya pergi." Ucapnya, sambil bangkit lalu langsung pergi dan menutup pintu dengan keras tanpa ampun.

Sakurai dengan cekatan menyiapkan teh hijau untuk sang pimpinan yang sebenarnya cukup pemarah juga. Dengan hati-hati, disinggungnya topik Aomine setelah beberapa menit Uemura terlihat lebih tenang. "Uemura-san, kenapa Anda tidak sekalian memberitahunya apa yang akan dilakukannya di Indonesia? Tugasnya akan lebih tinggi dari pada di sini. Mungkin ia akan lebih terbujuk, Uemura-san."

Uemura meneguk tehnya perlahan. "Sakurai, kau satu SMA—dan bahkan satu klub—dengan Aomine, bukan? Klub basket? Tidakkah kau mengingat gadis bersurai merah muda yang menjadi guru di _pre-school _di dekat sini?"

Sakurai mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Momoi-san dan aku sering bertemu karena memang tugasku melindungi anak-anak didiknya di jalan."

Uemura tersenyum. "Tidakkah kau peka akan sesuatu di antara keduanya, Aomine dan Satsuki-san itu?"

Polisi muda bersurai coklat muda itu berpikir keras, mengingat. "Keduanya adalah teman sejak kecil?"

Tampaknya Uemura lelah dengan kepolosan bawahannya yang manis ini. "Lebih dari itu, Satsuki-san adalah alasannya untuk masuk ke dunia kepolisian ini."

"Apapun yang kukatakan, sesantai apapun pekerjaannya di sana, pemuda berdarah panas itu takkan bisa menerima. Karena ia hidup menjadi polisi dengan loyalitas palsu untuk menciptakan citra di hadapan Satsuki-san. Walau begitu ia tetap menjadi polisi idaman yang tegas dan jujur." Lanjut Uemura.

Sepasang manik Sakurai menatap atasannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. "Da... Dari mana Anda bisa tahu semua itu?"

Tetes terakhir teh hijau Sakurai telah diseruput dengan nikmat oleh Uemura. Senyum hangat terlukis di wajah tuanya yang sedikit sangar.

"Itu yang tidak perlu kau ketahui."

.

.

.

.

.

Bagai sedang mendapati seorang pencuri masuk ke kamar apartemennya, Aomine memandang Momoi yang sedang memegang penyedot debu. Dilihatnya kapal pecah tadi pagi kini berubah sebersih rumah seorang suami yang punya istri hobi beres-beres. Yah, barangkali rumah seperti itu yang akan ditempatinya jika istri itu adalah wanita di hadapannya ini.

"O-oh, Hai, Dai-chan!" Sapa Momoi santai. Dilanjutkannya kegiatannya membersihkan karpet. Seharusnya memang tidak aneh kalau wanita itu ada di sini. Aomine pernah memberikan kunci apartemennya agar Momoi bisa leluasa memasukinya, atau membersihkannya seperti sekarang ini.

Hanya saja pria itu kaget menemui orang yang baru saja dikhawatirkannya.

Berusaha santai, Aomine melepas seragamnya dan berganti kaos dan celana pendek. Diraihnya _remote _dan dinyalakannya televisi seraya duduk santai di atas sofa.

"Dai-chan kok malah santai? Tidak tugas hari ini?" Tanya Momoi.

Aomine menjawabnya dengan deheman singkat. Digantinya saluran berkali-kali. Ternyata di pagi hari menjelang siang tidak ada tayangan yang menarik. Ia yang selalu mendapat tugas pagi mana tahu akan hal ini. "Kamu ngapain di sini, Satsuki?"

Momoi tersenyum manis. "Membereskan sarang setan." Disusul dengan kikik pelan sang surai merah muda.

Aomine menatapnya tidak percaya. Tapi apapun itu alasan Satsuki-nya datang ke sini, ketika sorot mata itu ditelaahnya tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda ia akan menceritakan alasan itu. Aomine berhenti pada tayangan yang menampilkan investigasi hal remeh-temeh di jalan-jalan kota Tokyo. "Kau tidak memasak sarapan kan, Satsuki?"

Wanita itu cemberut. "Tentu tidak. Puas kau? Tapi tadinya sehabis membereskan aku memang ingin memasak sesuatu."

Dalam hati Aomine bersyukur langsung pulang sebelum dapurnya meledak. "Sini biar kumasakkan _yakimeshi_."

Momoi mengangkat penyedot debu yang dipegangnya. "Kalau begitu aku seduh _Americano _kesukaan kita."

Kata 'kita' itu rasanya begitu menghujam batin sang pria. Kita itu tidak lebih dari sekedar sahabat masa kecil, yang sampai saat ini statusnya belum berubah. Tapi tugas ke luar negeri itu bisa merusak segalanya. Segala-galanya.

Sepuluh menit penuh ruangan itu hanya diisi dengan suara televisi yang relatif kecil, desisan masakan Aomine, dan _Americano _yang mengalir ke dua buah gelas pasangan. Ah, mereka bahkan punya gelas pasangan di rumah masing-masing. Kenapa tidak juga lekas mereka satukan keduanya di rumah yang sama?

Harum _yakimeshi seafood _buatan Aomine menggelitik perut Momoi yang sedikit lelah karena membersihkan karpet milik seorang bujang yang tinggal sendirian—dengan kata lain, tidak jauh dari kata kotor. Dengan cekatan, wanita cantik itu menyiapkan makan siang mereka yang terlalu cepat. Setelah sedikit basa-basi seperti mengucapkan _Itadakimasu_, mereka pun melahap makanan dengan khidmat. Tapi kalau mengingat sifat Momoi yang agak cerewet pastinya ada saja pembicaraan yang akan dibukanya.

"Ada apa, sih, Dai-chan? Kok pulang cepat sekali?" Tanya Momoi, dengan mimik yang entah kenapa tidak terlihat begitu penasaran.

Ah, menjadi polisi rupanya meningkatkan kepekaan Aomine terhadap psikologi manusia.

Aomine berdehem. "Ada apa datang sepagi ini dan membersihkannya tanpa ocehan, Satsuki?"

Momoi tertawa kaku. Tidak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya. Teman kecilnya ini pun tidak akan bisa dibohongi juga. "Aku kangen saja dengan suasana di sini... hehe..."

Sekilas jawaban itu sungguh terdengar klise dan ketahuan bohongnya, tapi wanita ini beralasan dengan jujur, menurut pandangan Aomine. Kalau Momoi kangen, apa jangan-jangan wanita itu sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau Aomine akan dipindahtugaskan ke luar negeri? Kalau begitu kenapa ia malah bertanya balik soal alasan Aomine pulang cepat? Tunggu... Apa justru dia sendiri yang akan pindah meninggalkannya?

Apapun itu, dalam waktu dekat ini mereka pasti akan berpisah, sementara. Semoga.

"Drama banget. Kunci punya, rumah juga nggak jauh, bisa mampir kapan aja, kenapa harus kangen? Tau ya gue bakal pulang cepet?" Semprot Aomine seraya memasukkan suapan terakhirnya. Makanan hampir habis, interogasi tak lama lagi akan dimulai.

Dasar memang bawaannya polisi garang.

Momoi pun menyudahi makan siangnya dengan piring bersih mengkilat. "Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Dai-chan bakal ada di sini. Tapi pas sekali..."

Aomine menghadiahi pemilik surai merah muda itu dengan tatapan tajam kelas intimidasi pelaku kejahatan pencurian atas kalimat Momoi yang digantung barusan. Ketahuan sekali bahwa wanita ini sedang keceplosan. Mungkin dia memang ingin menceritakan sesuatu, tapi tidak siap langsung menceritakannya dan berusaha membuka percakapan dengan hal lain. Tentu saja pria pemilik surai _navy blue _ini tak mau membukanya dengan menceritakan soal hal yang paling tidak disukainya saat ini, soal pembuangan—istilah sarkatisnya—ke luar negeri.

Barangkali untuk sekarang memang itu satu-satunya hal yang membuat tampangnya semakin gahar.

"_A—ano... _Sebenarnya aku pengen curhat sih, Dai-chan. Ta—tapi Dai-chan lagi benar-benar tidak sibuk, kan? Nanti kalau ada panggilan dari sektor langsung pergi saja, tidak usah pedulikan ak—"

"Mulai saja, Satsuki." Kalimat terakhir Momoi barusan semakin merusak suasana hatinya. Langsung pergi saja, tinggalkan aku, itulah kalimat yang akan diucapkan Momoi. Maksudnya memang bukan menyinggung soal kepergiannya nanti. Tapi tetap saja menyebalkan.

Wajah Momoi mendadak bersemu merah. Adrenalin sang pria berkulit tan pun memuncak, membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat sepersekian detik.

"Aku mau membuat pengakuan." Ucap Momoi pelan. Menatap lurus dan tegas ke sepasang mata gelap Aomine yang kebiruan.

Aomine berusaha keras tidak salah tingkah melihatnya. "Silakan."

"_Ehem—" _Menurunkan sedikit grogi, Momoi mencoba berdehem sebentar. "Umurku dua puluh tujuh lebih beberapa bulan saat ini. Usia yang cukup tua dengan tidak ada seorang pria pun yang menjadi pasangan hidupku saat ini—"

_Aku __**teman **__hidupmu, _bisik Aomine, jauh di dasar hati.

"Yah, tapi untungnya kamu juga tidak punya, Dai-chan! Jadi..."

Aomine tidak berani membaca ekspresi Momoi sekarang walau dalam hati tak henti berharap wanita itu akan mengatakan suka.

Dan kenyataannya, selanjutnya wanita itu memang mengatakan suka.

Bahkan, wajah berkulit atletis yang dikira selamanya takkan dapat menampakkan semburat merah, pada hari ini akhirnya memerah. Sampai ke telinga, jika diperhatikan dengan begitu saksama. Wajah itu pun memanas. Sepasang biru metalik di cekungan matanya sedikit terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Aomine bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, ia pergi ke tanah air orang dengan langkah mantap ditemani seorang wanita cantik bersurai merah muda dan seorang pria berhawa tipis dengan surai biru langit—

—yang sedang berpegangan tangan dengan cincin platina di jari manis keduanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Macha.

Sebutan lain dari rasa teh hijau ini biasa ditemui di berbagai jenis minuman maupun makanan. Biasa dipadu padankan dengan bahan makanan yang menghasilkan warna hijau mirip pandan dengan rasa berbeda, namun tak kalah enaknya. Berasal dari negara matahari dan telah tersebar kenikmatannya di seluruh dunia. Mengandung bahan-bahan sehat penjaga tubuh tanpa kontaminasi zat adiktif yang membuat candu.

Bagimu, rasa inilah yang membuatmu masih mengecap kata enak hingga saat ini. Rasa yang—tidak perduli mengandung adiktif atau tidak—telah membuatmu mencandu. Lebih dahsyat efeknya dari pada kafein yang biasa direguk kebanyakan orang. Rasa dari negeri Sakura ini membuatmu gila hari ini karena tidak bisa segera mendapatkan _Macha Latte _dari Starbucks Coffe langgananmu.

"Anda harus menunggu sekitar dua jam untuk mendapatkan _Macha Latte_. Apakah Anda mau menunggu?"

Kau tahan emosimu kuat-kuat. Mesin mahal ini tahu apa soal menunggu dua jam? Hari ini hampir berakhir—dua jam kurang lima puluh satu menit lagi berganti hari—dan kau belum mengecap _Macha _sama sekali. Bisa gila kerja otakmu. Tapi yang kau hadapi di _counter _zaman baru ini cuma sebuah mesin yang telah diprogram. Bijaksanalah untuk tidak menghancurkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa membuat ujung sepatumu bengkok.

"Berikan aku kafein terbaikmu, dan _Macha latte_, **sesegera mungkin**." Ucapku akhirnya, setelah melirik antrian yang mulai memanjang.

_Emoticon _senyum yang memuakkan muncul. "Baik." Lalu tak lama kemudian muncul segelas _Americano _dingin tanpa gula. "Silakan menikmati pesanan Anda! Tolong pesanan _Macha latte _ditunggu hingga kami akan mengantarkannya kepada Anda!"

Kau mencibir. Memang harusnya begitu. Kalau tidak, untuk apa tadi dirimu menunggu sebegitu lamanya.

Sebuah bangku kosong kapasitas empat orang di pojok menjadi pilihanmu. Tempat itu tak mencolok—apalagi cuma akan ada kau seorang di situ—dan kau mulai membuka pipa pelindung berisi denah sebuah proyek pengerjaan rumah yang kaubawa. Starbucks adalah tempat yang tepat bagimu untuk bekerja, karena selarut ini di sini banyak yang tidak datang. Teman-teman sebayamu pun akan lebih memilih exodus atau umbra—yang tiap hari rasanya semakin penuh sesak saja—sebagai tempat bersenang-senang mereka.

Bukannya _workaholic_, tapi bekerja bagimu sama saja dengan hiburan.

Dan berada di rumah untuk mengerjakan segala urusan rumah tangga membantu adik-adik dan ibumu tentu berada di urutan bersenang-senang kesekian. Kamu cinta keluargamu, tapi terima kasih untuk beres-beres, atau mungkin memasak. Semua itu merepotkan, pikirmu. Lebih baik menyenangkan diri sendiri dulu, lalu bersibuk ria di akhir pekan. Tipe orang _last minute _untuk hal-hal berbau rumah tangga.

Mengaku begitu, tapi seringkali ketidakhadiran keluargamu membuatmu merindu. Terlebih di kawasan rumah yang baru kau bangun—dengan bantuan beberapa rekan kontraktor teman masa kampus dahulu—selaku arsitek, begitu luas dan lapang tanpa suara-suara ceria penghias malam-malam sepi. Sengaja kau buat luas untuk kenyamanan keluarga barumu kelak.

Ah, _kayak _sudah ada yang mendekati saja.

Tapi, sungguh, usia dua puluh enam tanpa ada yang berusaha melamar itu terdengar agak menyedihkan. Coret kata agak, memang menyedihkan. Kalau cuma mendekati dan mengajak main-main alias pacaran saja sih banyak. Dengan postur sedang—walau agak kelihatan pendek karena kurangnya olahraga—kulit sawo matang khas Indonesia yang kadang membuat gairah, rambut hitam lurus sedikit ikal alami di ujungnya begitu mengkilat setiap harinya, sepasang iris hitam obdisian cemerlang yang tak terlalu menyipit dibuat sedikit terlihat lebar dengan kacamata lensa cekung berwarna biru metalik, serta garis bibir yang senantiasa menyunggingkan senyum ceria di hadapan orang-orang terdekat, kamu cukup disukai beberapa lelaki. Semua cukup gigih mendapatkan perhatianmu yang agak tidak peka _saking _cintanya pada seni arsitektur, atau naskah novel yang dengan gigih kau coba buat. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka hanya ingin mencoba dirimu. Tidak semua dalam konteks seksual juga, ada yang cuma sebatas pacaran biasa, tapi yang diinginkan wanita berumur dua puluh enam apalagi kalau bukan _married_? Kalau cuma pacar yang bisa mengisi kesepian di rumah besarmu, bisa-bisa terjadi _accident_.

Bukannya kamu juga tidak usaha, sih. Berhubung cita-cita dinikahi dokter masih begitu kuat sampai sekarang, kau banyak bergaul dengan anak-anak kedokteran, tak perduli kau fobia darah apalagi mayat. Tapi rasanya anak kedokteran itu mudah sekali ya dapat pasangan. Satu pun tiada yang mendekatimu. Tapi itu bukan alasan kau menolak semua tawaran pacaran yang diberikan, sih. Mama dari jauh sudah berusaha mencarikan juga dari anak-anak kenalannya yang _bejibun_—terutama yang dokter. Anak dan ibu yang sama-sama berpikiran sistematis. Tapi nyatanya ya sampai sekarang masih saja sendiri.

Berdua, sih. Sama denah proyek barumu.

Kau meringis. Bukan karena _Americano _itu lebih pahit dari yang kau duga, tapi karena kau malah jadi memikirkan topik sensitif itu setelah tak sengaja melihat sebuah pasangan di pojokan hampir tak terlihat yang sedang berbagi kopi dengan bibir bertautan. Bukannya kau _kepingin_, tapi hal begitu kan lebih nikmat setelah semuanya halal—dan ujungnya berpikir pernikahan yang tak kunjung kau lakukan.

Coba tiba-tiba ada dokter tampan ya, yang datang lalu mengajak nikah dengan begitu islami.

Ah, indahnya sebuah imaji.

Tunggu, ini sih namanya melenceng lagi. Ayo, kerja! Barangkali dari desain yang akan kau ajukan ke calon pemilik rumah nanti bisa kau tambah atau ubah sesuatu agar lebih indah. Kau mencari _headphone _di dalam tas kecilmu untuk mengalihkan fokusmu kembali ke pekerjaan dengan lagu-lagu klasik lama, dan menemukan STNK yang belum sempat dimasukkan kembali ke dompet.

Jadi ingat lagi, kan.

Kau masukkan STNK itu ke dalam dompetmu berikut beberapa uang kertas berwarna merah yang sedikit berceceran di tas kesayanganmu. Yah, jadi ingat, beberapa jam lalu saat kau sedang gusar di tengah macetnya ibukota—apalagi dengan kendaraan beroda dua tanpa pendingin ruangan—beberapa polisi kemiskinan yang gemar memeras kaum lemah mencegatnya dan memeras mangsa empuknya, kau. Jika saja denahmu tak berharga, sudah kau hajar mereka sebisamu dengan pipa tempat kau menaruh denahmu. Singkat cerita, mereka menyebutkan kesalahan yang kau rasa sama sekali tak kau lakukan dan meminta uang tutup mulut lima ratus ribu. Dasar gila, padahal itu kan uang hidupmu seminggu ke depan. Memang cuma mereka yang butuh hidup di dalam kerasnya ibukota?

Mati-matian kau berargumen. Dari cara diplomatis sampai terpaksa tarik urat leher. Gusar, dengan fitur _free call _kau hubungi teman akrabmu semasa SMA dulu yang sekarang ada di kepolisian. Tidak tahu, sih, jadi apa. Yang penting orang kepolisian. Setelahnya dengan tawa menyebalkan, sang teman menyuruh rekannya melepaskanmu. Ketiga polisi 'iseng' itu tampak tak puas, maka kau menghadiahkan beberapa tamparan 'kecil' di pipi mereka. Kasihan, tampang belum pernah pacar pasti belum pernah merasakan sakitnya ditampar cewek ketika putus.

Tawa sinis menggema di hatimu. Semua polisi sama saja. Termasuk temanmu itu sendiri. Setelah mengalami kejadian busuk seperti ini, kau tentu saja semakin membenci polisi. Benci tingkat tinggi. Benci sampai tangan yang kau gunakan untuk menampar mereka masih terasa panas karena terbakar emosi kelakuan mereka yang tidak jujur.

"Permisi, pesanan _Macha Latte _Anda telah siap. Mohon maaf telah menunggu lama, walau waktu dua jam yang pertama diperkirakan dapat dipersingkat menjadi satu jam saja."

Senyum bahagia terpancar dari wajahmu. "Akhirnya, Mbak. Ampun deh lama banget, lama-lama saya pesen duluan nih kalo mau ke sini."

Sang pelayan tersenyum hangat. "Boleh. Lewat saya saja, Mbak. Saya ada _shift _setiap hari."

Kau menyambut tawaran sang pelayan dengan binar-binar mata obdisian. "Serius, Mbak? Wah, asik! Ini mbak, _add_ id line saya aja! Tapi langsung di _add _balik ya, Mbak! Sini saya pastiin sekalian!"

Terbentuklah sebuah persahabatan baru yang _random_.

Setelah sang pelayan kembali ke balik _counter_, kau menatap kertas denahmu yang belum kau apa-apakan. Bahkan memikirkan pun tidak. Dengan gusar kau gulung kembali denah itu dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam pipa. Kau tinggalkan Starbucks itu dan duduk di anak tangga yang menjulang di taman sekitar bangunan rumah para kafein itu. Mencoba melihat langit malam—ralat, larut pagi—dengan bintang, tapi terhalang gedung-gedung tingkat yang tinggi menjulang di sekitarnya. Belum lagi kumpulan polusi yang menggumpal hasil sisa bahan bakar selama berhari-hari.

Ah, sepertinya sudah waktunya kembali ke bawah selimut tebal di kamar superluasmu yang dingin di rumah.

.

.

.

.

.

tbc.

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N : **Hai guys, Author angin-anginan ini kembali muncul dengan Dating sim. setelah bikin di fandom sebelah. Tapi ini yang panjang uhuhuhahahaha dan polisi pula uhfff rasanya si Aho itu jadi polisi so hottie. Tapi kalo dibandingin sama polisi Indonesia sih adalah yang ganteng mah pasti. Sudahlah nanti aku makin tak karuan dibuatnya.

Btw, review ya~! Soalnya ini bahkan belum sampe pertemuan readers sama Ahomine wkwk


End file.
